superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Mistmourn Shaman
Runts born to the troll tribes are left in the mist to be claimed by the fickle faeries of the Mistmourn Coast. Most perish, but a rare few are adopted by the fae. Viewed with equal parts fear and respect by the tribes that abandoned them; many of these shamans are as fickle as the fae that reared them, bringing blessings to the tribe one season only to curse them the next. Stats * Type: Troll Hero * Crystal Affinity: 'Sapphire, Ruby * '''Abilities: 'Tough * 'Unique Actions: 'Outcast Pyre, Ancestral Will, Spirit Burn * 'Potions: 'Troll Heart * '''Movement Points: 6 * Action Points: 3 * Strength: '''1B 1R (Melee : 1) * '''Armor: 2R (Defense) * Willpower: 3B (Magic: 6) * Dexterity: 2B * Hearts: 5 * Potion Quantity: 2 Gameplay Stats: '''The Mistmourn shaman has average offense of 3B WILL and above average defense of 2R ARM. He has Tough, which is typical of Trolls thus far in Crystalia, and can hold 2 potions. Notably he has below average 1B1R STR. '''Abilities: Outcast Pyre increases the Shaman's range to magic 8 and deals AOE Burst 1 while also inflicting Fire. Although this is a powerful attack when it hits due to the potential of dealing two wounds if the target is not immune to Fire, due to the Shaman's average offense, he may struggle to consistently hit with Outcast Pyre until he increases his WILL. Likewise, if Fire defeats the monster, it does not drop Loot. Ancestral Will is an extremely powerful support ability as it allows the Shaman to Push 2 any monster within range 6. It is not a an augment or dangerous ability so it cannot be used on allies. This ability can be used to create distance between the Shaman and a monster or Push a the monster into position for AOE or into range of other heroes. In Arcade it may be used to break up Gangs. In Classic it may be used to Push monsters into negative tile effects. It can also be used to Push monsters out of positive tile effects. In most cases, he can use Ancestral Will to Push monsters together to AOE with Outcast Pyre or setup other AOE. Spirit Burn is an expensive support action that gives its target Backlash and Fire. This ability may be used on the Shaman himself when he's tanking and being focused, but can also have value in increasing another hero's offensive abilities by giving them Fire or discouraging monsters from attacking a hero with high defense to avoid Backlash attacks. Note that wounds inflicted by Backlash do not inflict Fire as Fire is inflicted upon a successful attack and Backlash inflicts wounds on a successful defense roll. Spirit Burn is primarily beneficial if the shaman does not have suitable targets to use his actions on Outcast Pyre, Ancestral Will, or basic attacks/actions and may be used to buff other heroes. The Fire it grants is usually redundant with using Outcast Pyre when Spirit Burn is used on the Shaman. Fire can be very strong when granted to other heroes, especially those with AOE or additional actions/attacks that can inflict Fire on multiple targets. Most parties prefer to play the Shaman as a Tank, which means increasing his offense sufficiently so he can be a threat and then focusing on defense and using Ancestral Will and Spirit Burn as the situation demands. Tough means he cannot be defeated by Fire. He can also work as an AOE Control Support and rely on his starting defenses to survive and build primarily for offense to use his Control and AOE abilities in concert. Potion: Troll Heart is a support potion that costs two potions and grants the drinker Regenerate. As a support potion, the heroes can potentially use the potion multiple times during the hero activation by resupplying the Shaman with additional potions, but it cannot be used during the Consul turn nor may it be used to remove status effects. Regenerate is generally an expensive action, but it has the potential to heal more wounds than Heal. The Shaman unfortunately cannot roll potions using his magic attack without increasing his offense and is reliant on his party to supply his potions. The Shaman is not considered sufficient to fill the Healer role due to the inherent limitations of Regenerate and the fact that Troll Heart cannot be used until the Shaman procures an second potion. The ability to carry 2 potions is more useful in Arcade as it allows the Shaman a larger supply to Loud Slurping to maintain Wrath as a Tank. Strategy: '''The Shaman is a defensive AOE, Control, Support, Tank magic WILL hero. He will typically use '''Outcast Pyre '''for AOE. If Tanking or buffing other heroes, he should use '''Spirit Burn '''when appropriate. Be on the lookout for opportunities to use '''Ancestral Will '''to Push monsters into negative tile effects or into AOE. '''Troll Heart '''may be difficult to replenish once used so keep it in reserve for when it's needed. '''Equipment/Buffs: '''The Shaman increases offense with WILL and defense with ARM. Focusing on ARM will make his Backlash more valuable as long as he has sufficient offense and potions to maintain Wrath, which can be more difficult in larger parties with more Wrath available and fewer activations per hero. Increasing his potions has lower value since his Troll Heart costs two potions and Loud Slurping can use any hero's potions. His Spirit Burn is devalued on himself and other heroes if equipment grants them Fire. '''Limitations: '''The Shaman has difficulty fulfilling his role as a Tank or AOE until his offense is increased sufficiently to reliably wound monsters to be a threat or gain Wrath. Troll Heart is not a reliable potion to use for Healing and thus is primarily available to supplement Heal supplied by other heroes. The Shaman is reliant on other heroes and luck to generate sufficient equipment, buffs, and potions for him to fulfill his role and only provides situational benefits. '''Party: The Shaman can fulfill the Tank, AOE, or Support WILL role in a party if his allies have sufficient offense to generate the equipment, buffs, and supplies he needs to reliably wound monsters. He has strong Control abilities so can support other heroes by Pushing monsters into their AOE. SuperDungeonExplorer Character Review Available Through Mistmourn Coast WarbandCategory:Heroes Category:Mistmourn Coast __NOEDITSECTION__